brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Xull
The Iron Commander :Orc mercenary and challenger of authority.'' - Mallhalla purchase description'' Xull is an orcish Legend in Brawlhalla featuring the Axe and Cannon as his weapons. He can be unlocked for 5400 gold. As the story goes... :"Orcs can live up to three hundred years. Due to lifestyle choices, few survive past eight."'' - Ogedai the Chronicler'' Xull seized command of the Iron Legion form the Troll Titan with a brutal down stroke. His first order was to create a cannon brigade. His second order was that cowardly long-range combat would not be tolerated. As warlord of the mercenary army, he was savage, vengeful, and extremely effective. In battle, he rode a t-rex and swung a deadly steel trap made from his predecessor. His innovative use of the tactic "minotaur release" is still studied today. Under Xull the Iron Legion grew rich and powerful. Recruiting was simple - he placed a generous bounty in his own head. Anyone fearless enough to ateempt to claim it, and tough enough to survive the resulting beatdown, would be offered their own lives as the Legion's signing bonus. His physical strength was legendary, and he would fight any challenger for any stakes. He only ever lost one, and he honored that wager, switching sides in the Undead Wars, despite being certain she must have somehow cheated. In Valhalla, Xull knows he should always lead. He challenged Kor for leadership of the Golem Underground. He challenged Thor for leadership of Thursday. He challenged Scarlet for leadership of the Valhallan Ladies Book Club. At Ragnarok, he will lead a great army, and it makes little difference to him what side that army is on. "Lift cannons! Charge!" – Xull to the Iron Legion’s Artillery Corp, Battle of Orc Pass Appearance Xull is a green-skinned rough looking orc. His gloves are studded with spikes that compliment the skull that's attached to his pelt. His face is one only a mother could love, with an underbite so big it's no wonder no one wants to challenge him. However, his beard get's a 8/10 for best beards in Brawlhalla. Signatures 'Cannon' 'Axe' Strategy Due to Xull's extreme attack stat, you may want to be very aggressive, however, you'd be wrong. A great strategy with Xull is not to attack constantly, but to always punish your opponent for trying to get the upper hand. Every situation is different but Xull can hit hard, but bite back even harder. Skins Expand to show Skins DemonOgreXull.png|Demon Ogre Xull|thumb|none|link=https://brawlhalla.wikia.com/wiki/File:DemonOgreXull ArcticTrapperXull.png|Arctic Trapper Xull|thumb|none|link=https://brawlhalla.wikia.com/wiki/File:ArcticTrapperXull CommanderXull.png|Commander Xull|thumb|none|link=https://brawlhalla.wikia.com/wiki/File:CommanderXull Color Variations Trivia * Xull is the first legend added to be able to reach 10 in one of the four stats, making him currently the highest strength legend. * Xull's current bot name is Xultron. The bot's name was javascript:void(xull) in Patch 3.6 and Patch 3.7. Before that it was X.U.L.L. * Xull's Iron Legion is the Iron Legion named in many of the Legend skins available for purchase. * One of several Legends to have canonically fought multiple other Legends outside of the Tournament. Gallery Category:Legends Category:Axe Category:Cannon